Duel Chess
Duel Chess is a hybrid of Dungeon Dice Monsters and Capsule Monster games. It is featured in Yu-Gi-Oh! The True Duelmasters. Game stats In Dungeon Dice monsters, there is a checkered board of 9 x 9 tiles on which play is conducted. Each player has 3 Heart Points. The first player to lose all their Life Points gets a checkmate (i.e.: loses the Duel). Terminology Check Tile - It is located into the central tile of the player's back row. To attack an opponent's Heart Point, one's monster must stand on this tile. Dice Pool - The 15 Dice a player uses. When a die is used for a Summon, it cannot be used again. Players are only allowed 12 Summons in a game, so they will always have 3 Dice left over for Crest rolling. Crest Pool - The place where a player's Crests (Except Summon Crests) are stored. The Crests rolled are stored in the Crest Pool until a player uses them. A player cannot use Crests from the opponent's Pool. Gameplay In order to perform any action in the Duel Chess, one must roll 3 dice per turn. There are 6 symbols on each die, called Crests. A player rolls 3 dice each turn, and from the Crests rolled, makes their move. Players alternate turns rolling dice until a player loses all its Heart Points. Dice Each die color allows the Summon of a monster/item: * Red - Dragon * Blue - Warrior * Yellow - Beast * Green - Mystic * Pale-Gray - Immortal * Black - Item Each die Level possesses different sorts of crests also: * Level 1 = 1 Movement Crest, 4 Summon Crests, 1 EARTH Crest * Level 2 = 1 Movement Crest, 3 Summon Crests, 1 LIGHT Crest, 1 DARK Crest * Level 3 = 1 Movement Crest, 2 Summon Crests, 1 LIGHT Crest, 1 DARK Crest, 1 EARTH Crest * Level 4 = 1 Movement Crest, 1 Summon Crest, 1 WATER Crest, 1 FIRE Crest, 1 EARTH Crest, 1 WIND Crest Monsters The monsters in Dungeon Dice Monsters have 3 main stats: Attack, Defense, and Health (Health is sometimes referred to as 'Hit Points'). The Attack and Defense are in multiples of 10. All monsters have at least 10 Health Points to remain on the board. When a monster loses all of its Health points, it is destroyed. Damage to health points is determined by attacking and defending. Some monsters are Flyers, who can not only move over other monsters, but can only be attacked by other Flyers or by monsters with Special Abilities saying they can attack Flyers. Also, there are many monsters with Special Abilities, although many require Element Crests to use. Crests Crests are a sort of currency in the game. These are obtained through dice rolls and can be saved in your crest pool. There are six different types of crests: Summon Crests, Movement Crests, WATER Crests, FIRE Crests, EARTH Crests, WIND Crests, LIGHT Crests, and DARK Crests. Each of them has a specific purpose in the game. SUMMON CRESTS: A type of crest that is found on every die. Like in the regular game, each die has a level that corresponds to its monster (or item)'s power. The levels go from 1 to 4, with 4 being the most powerful. As a result, the number of Summon Crests on the die decrease with each level; Level 1 dice have four Summon Crests, Level 2 dice have three, Level 3 dice have two, and Level 4 dice only have one. To successfully summon, a player must roll at least one crest indexing the monster's level, and they may Summon the monster according to their respective die color and Level. A player is allowed no more than twelve summons per game. All monsters must be Summoned in any of the three first rows adjacent to their owner. Items must be Summoned at any of the central rows in the board as a chest, and are unlocked in contact with a monster. MOVEMENT CRESTS: Ditto, a type of crest that is found on every die. In order to move players along the board, a Movement Crest is required. A monster can move one square per Movement Crest spent, can only perform one attack per turn, and only if its opposing monster is within range (unless they have a special ability) ELEMENTAL CRESTS: Occasionally a vital part of the game, they divide themselves into the TCG's six Attributes (WATER, FIRE, EARTH, WIND, LIGHT, DARK). Certain monsters have special abilities that they can activate by sacrificing those Crests. See: List of Duel Chess Monster Cards and Items